A Love Story against the odds
by Disney-Princess
Summary: Follows Lily Luna Potter as she attends Hogwarts and makes friends with a Malfoy. With some of her family not approving will she turn against her new friend? Or can she change everyone's opinion? Please read and review! x
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks in advance for reading my latest Harry Potter story. It's based primarily around Lily Luna Potter as she attends Hogwarts and makes friends with an unlikely person and has to cope with the reactions of other people. I'm not entirely sure what the age difference is meant to be between Albus and Lily but for the purpose of this story, they are one school year apart.

Please review!

x

"Albus, why is that boy in your year always sat on his own?" asked Lily as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room half way through her first year. Albus looked up to where she was indicating and frowned.

"That's Scorpius," he replied. When Lily didn't say anything he continued. "You know, Scorpius Malfoy, his dad went to school with our dad?"

"I know that. But why is he always on his own?"

"Because he has no friends," shrugged Albus. "He was meant to be in Slytherin."

"Not if the Sorting Hat thought he should be a Gryffindor," reasoned Lily.

"His whole family were in Slytherin, Lils, his dad was horrible to our dad and was even a death eater – you know that."

"He's not his father," Lily said simply. "I'm off to get dinner, you coming?"

"No, I have to finish this potions essay. It's due tomorrow."

"Suit yourself, I'll see if Hugo wants to come."

* * *

><p>At the beginning of her second year Lily found herself reading in the Common Room whilst most of the House were visiting Hogsmeade. Everyone in her family except her and Hugo had left the Castle talking about what sweets and joke shop items they were going to buy. Hugo had said something about being behind with an essay and spending the day in the library. Lily however was all done with her work and had managed to claim the comfy chair in the Common Room in front of the fire and was reading a book she had received for Christmas. As nearly everyone in third year or above was in Hogsmeade and the rest were either enjoying the last of the nice weather or in the library, the room was almost empty – except for a few first years huddled in the corner.<p>

Lily looked up when the Portrait Hole opened and Scorpius Malfoy walked in, glanced around, and took the seat furthest away from anyone. He proceeded to take out a school book from his bag and start reading. Putting a bookmark in her own book and placing it on her chair so no one would take her prime position, Lily slowly walked over to the blonde boy.

"Hi," she said shyly. He looked up and couldn't hide his surprise when he saw who had spoken to him. When he made no attempt to talk, she continued. "I'm Lily."

"I know who you are," the boy grimaced.

"My brother Albus is in your year. You're Scorpius," she added.

"5 points to Gryffindor," he replied sarcastically. "Why are you here?" he asked, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not old enough to go to Hogsmeade," she explained. "I'm only a second year."

"I meant here, talking to me."

"Because you're always on your own. You never seem to talk to people. I thought you might be lonely."

"So I'm your little charity case?" he asked. "Your good deed for the day? Well I have news for you, after two and a bit years of being here I'm used to being on my own. In fact, I quite like it. So why don't you go and find someone else to help."

"I was only trying to be friendly."

"Well I don't need your friendliness."

Lily walked back to her chair and picked up her book. She tried to go back to reading but after realising she had read the same page three times and not taken any of it in she gave up. Putting it back in her bag she stood up and walked out of the Portrait Hole and headed towards the library where she found Hugo and her other friends all trying to finish off their essays.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Lils, you're a lifesaver," smiled her best friend Katie. "I've been trying to write this thing all morning and still have a foot left to write.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't speak to Scorpius again until two years later, when she was in her fourth year. It was early on a Sunday morning a few weeks into the new school year and Lily hadn't been able to get back to sleep so she had walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, planning on having a fly on her broom before breakfast. She entered the changing room and was surprised to see that someone else was already in there. Not only that but they had their back to her and had just pulled off his shirt – displaying a large amount of scars etched into the skin. She gasped, causing the person to realise she was there.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here this early," she said quietly.

"Right," he acknowledged her, quickly pulling on a quidditch shirt.

"I didn't realise you played?"

"I'm sure there's a lot you don't know. And I don't need your permission to ride my broom."

"I wasn't saying that. Just that I've never seen you down here before … not even on game days."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You know, if you were a bit nicer then maybe you'd have friends," Lily couldn't help herself saying before she turned to leave.

"Wait," he called after her. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm not usually mean," apologised Lily, feeling bad about pointing out he didn't have any friends.

"I know you're not but I probably deserved it."

"How do you know what I'm like?" she asked.

"It's a small Common Room, I see and hear things."

"So when you're reading you're actually spying on everyone?" asked Lily.

"Not everyone," Scorpius said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she got defensive.

"Why did you come up and talk to me in your second year?" he asked suddenly.

"Because … because I didn't like seeing you on your own all the time and never talking with anyone."

"You mean you felt sorry for me," he grimaced.

"It wasn't like that."

"Why would a second year come up and talk to a third year that she doesn't know?" asked Scorpius.

"Because I care about people. I was brought up to know that everyone deserves a chance and that everyone should have someone to confide in."

"I'm sure you had the perfect childhood didn't you. Surrounded by Potter's and Weasley's in your perfect bubble."

"My life isn't perfect and neither is my family."

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't daddy buy you the broom that you wanted as soon as you asked?" he smirked.

"Don't talk about what you don't know," Lily replied.

"Go on then, what's dampened your childhood?"

"As for my family, you try growing up with about a kazillion cousins and being the youngest of all of them. Try having something that's yours or doing something that's unique to you. I'm telling you, it can't be done. Brothers ruin everything from Chocolate Frog cards to teddy bears to brooms. I've never been able to do something that no one else in my family has. Everything I do or am good at, someone else has done it first. And then there are the adults. You talk my 'perfect childhood but how about the fact that my dad still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare or a flashback? Or the fact that every year my uncle goes into a complete shutdown and falls to pieces because his twin was killed? I'm meant to mourn people I've never met and stand on egg shells because all my aunts and uncles get touchy if anyone mentions certain things."

"The war was over 20 years ago," replied Scorpius.

"And I'm still living with the effects. Don't tell me you aren't because I know about your family."

"I'm sure you've been told all about how horrible my father was to yours. How he supported Voldemort. In fact I bet you were told to stay clear of me … wouldn't want to get too close to a Malfoy."

"Actually I was told how if it wasn't for your grandmother than my dad would be dead and I wouldn't be here. And how your father had the chance to kill Dumbledore but didn't do it and was never going to. And how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover … or a person by their name. The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, so you must be different from your dad."

"I don't need reminding of what house I'm in."

"It shows that you're a good person."

"It's ruined my life!" he shouted suddenly, shocking Lily.

"Because it told you that you were brave, courageous and different from your family?" asked Lily calmly.

"How do you know what it said?"

"Because those are the qualities of Gryffindor and the rest of your family have been in Slytherin … lucky guess," she shrugged.

"My father hates me because of it," admitted Slytherin. "And my mother. The only person who doesn't hate me is my gran." He slumped down on one of the benches.

"The one that saved my dad?" asked Lily.

"Yes. She said she doesn't care. I spend most of my holidays at her house. My grandfather is still in Azkerban and will be for the rest of his life. My parents were alright when I was growing up but then everything changed when I was sorted."

"You don't have to tell me this. If you want me to leave I will," offered Lily, aware that he hadn't spoken this many words to anyone as far as she could remember.

"You're different from them," Scorpius said, looking up at her, she was still stood across the room from him.

"Different from who?"

"The rest of your family. Albus has been in my class for over four years and hasn't said anything and we even share a dorm. You spoke to me in your second year even though no one else would. The rest of your family pretend I'm not there."

"You could have spoken to Albus," pointed out Lily.

"He doesn't want me to."

"He places too much emphasis on history and what's already happened. He's heard the stories of what your dad was like at school and he thinks you're the same. He doesn't realise that everyone is different and that you're not your father."

"But you don't."

"I trust that the sorting hat saw something different and you haven't done anything to make me think you're like your family. And you were wrong, not all of your family were in Slytherin."

"What do you mean?"

"Your gran's cousin – Sirius Black – he was in Gryffindor with my dad's dad. He was my dads godfather even. And Sirius' brother Regulus, even though he was a Slytherin helped to defeat Voldemort according to my dad."

"Really? I've never heard of them."

"I don't suppose your family talk much about them," shrugged Lily. "I'm starving, do you want to go and get some breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm going to fly for a bit. I really am sorry for getting angry earlier. You're ok, you know?"

"Thanks," smiled Lily. "Maybe we can talk again? I'm always here."

"I think I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Lily didn't see Scorpius over the next couple of days as she spent most of her time either on the Quidditch Pitch training for the first match of the year, or in the library.

"You're going to burn out at this rate," commented Katie at dinner after this had gone on for a week.

"I need to train," replied Lily.

"You're an amazing flyer though."

"As my best friend you have to say that. But I have to prove that James didn't pick me just because I'm his sister and I have to prove that I'm a good seeker and I'm not just in that position because of my dad."

"Didn't you already prove that last year?" asked Katie.

"We only came second in the house championship remember? I let the Ravenclaw seeker catch the snitch in the last game."

"You didn't 'let' him. You were playing whilst recovering from that rib injury because there wasn't anyone else for the position."

"Even so. I need to prove that I'm good enough and I want to win this year, starting with the Hufflepuff game at the end of the month. I have to get to the library."

"I thought you finished the Charms essay yesterday?"

"I did. But I didn't completely understand what Neville was talking about earlier so I want to find a book on it."

"You're top of the class Lils, you don't need to stress."

"I want to stay top of the class," she smiled.

* * *

><p>When Lily got back to the common room it was late and she wasn't surprised to find most people had gone to bed. She looked around quickly and spotted Scorpius by the fireplace hunched over a potions book.<p>

"Hi," she said tentatively. No one else in the common room noticed as she approached him.

"You're up late," he commented, putting his book down.

"I lost track of time. I was in the library."

"Finishing an essay?"

"No. Just doing some extra reading for Herbology."

"You do extra work?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I want to do well," she smiled as she took the seat next to his and sat back to relax.

"How's the Quidditch practice going?" he asked and Lily was taken by surprised that he seemed to be initiating the conversation.

"Good. If you like it then why didn't you try out?"

"Because your brother would never have let me on the team, even if I was the next Victor Krum."

"Is that what position you play? Seeker?"

"I've never really played with anyone, just messed around a bit playing on my own."

"Serious?" asked Lily.

"I don't have anyone to play with," he shrugged.

"I'll play with you," offered Lily. "How about this weekend, Saturday?"

"Won't the team need to practice?"

"No. It's a Hogsmeade weekend so James has decided we can all have a day off. All the other teams are doing the same as the first game is still a couple of weeks away and it's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year."

"Don't you want to go with your friends?"

"And be a third wheel to Katie and Brandon? No thank you. I was planning on either training or going to the library anyway and we'll have the pitch to ourselves."

"Okay then," Scorpius nodded after thinking for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you always studying? From what I can tell you always get your essays done early and on time but like tonight, you said you were doing extra reading? Why?"

"Because I need top grades so I can be a Healer," she smiled.

"Why a Healer?"

"So I can help people. And … no one in my family is or has ever been a Healer," she confided. "It would be my thing."

"I think that's a good ambition to have."

"What do you want to be?"

"I only know what I don't want to be."

"What's that?"

"My dad."

"You won't be."

* * *

><p>"You're a really good flyer," Lily praised Scorpius as they landed on the ground after flying for over an hour.<p>

"Thanks. It was always my escape, you know? When I'm flying I don't have to think about anything else in my life."

"It's like you're free," smiled Lily. "Nothing else in the world matters apart from catching the snitch."

"Spoken like a true Seeker."

"Apparently it runs in the veins," she joked. "Do you want to go get lunch? I'm starving."

"You don't mind if people see us together talking?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would I mind?"

"Because Potter's and Malfoy's are not meant to be friends."

"Am I your friend?" she asked. "Not long ago you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, I just didn't know you. And I'd like to think we're friends … you're the first person to take the time to talk to me and actually listen."

"Well as your friend, I don't care what people think. Prejudice is what played a big part in the war and we need to move on from it. It's about time people stopped judging others before actually getting to know them."

"Are you sure you're only a fourth year? You sound much older."

"I'm a middle aged woman in a teenagers body is what my Uncle Charlie likes to say. So, lets go get lunch."

* * *

><p>"Lily Luna Potter!" shouted James as he walked through the Portrait Hole and spotted her sat by the window playing exploding snap with Scorpius. "What do you think you're doing?" He was closely followed by Albus and Fred. Hugo and Rosie, she noticed, hung back and tried to pretend that their relatives were causing a scene.<p>

"James what do you want?" she asked calmly, knowing he was looking for an argument.

"Why are you hanging round with him?" James pointed at Scorpius. "Do you know who he is?"

"Of course I do you idiot. And I can talk to whoever I like, it's none of your business."

"It is my business when you're betraying the family," James replied. "People are talking all over the castle about how you've been seen spending time with him.

"First of all, his name is Scorpius. Second of all, betraying the family? If dad could see you now he'd be horrified. What did he always say – people deserve a second chance. And Scorpius hasn't even had one chance from all of you. Just because his dad and our dad had a feud it doesn't mean we do. It's this kind of behaviour that got hundreds of people killed James and you know that. What have you got against him?"

"He's a Malfoy," replied James simply.

"And you're a Potter. What if granddad Potter had said the same about Sirius Black? He accepted Sirius for who HE was, not who his family was. Dad's told us that story a million times."

"Draco Malfoy tried to kill our dad, he was a death eater."

"And dad saved Draco. And Scorpius' grandmother saved our dads life. Stop living in the past James, Scorpius hasn't done anything to you."

"You shouldn't be friends with him."

"Tough, because I am. And you should all stop judging him for something he hasn't done. He's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. He's one of us. Come on, lets go somewhere a bit more peaceful," she turned to Scorpius and then motioned that they should leave the Common Room. They had gotten as far as the end of the corridor when Lily heard people shouting her name.

"Lily wait. Not all of us feel the same way as James," called Hugo, with Katie and Rosie not far behind. They found the nearest empty classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Lils you were great back there," gushed Katie "standing up to your brother like that." She then turned her attention to Scorpius who was hanging back not knowing what to do. "I'm Katie, Lily's best friend and any friend of hers is a friend of mine," she smiled.

"Same goes for me, I'm Hugo."

"Umm thanks," replied Scorpius, not entirely sure what he was meant to say.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry that I've never really spoken to you," said Rosie very quietly. She looked uncomfortable and her eyes kept darting around the room. "It's not that I agree with James at all, it's just that … well I'm not sure really. I guess I just made friends with the girls in our class and left James and a lot of the guys alone as they all can be very annoying. I guess you just … overlooked. I don't really have an excuse but Lily's got a good sense of character and I'm glad that you two are friends. Do you think you can give me a second chance?" she asked.

"I suppose it would be nice to have one person in class that actually talks to me." Lily glared at Scorpius. "I mean … that would be nice Rosie," he changed tack. "I guess I don't draw attention to myself and keep quiet so it's easy to forget that I am actually there."

"I'm really sorry," Rosie apologised.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you wrote to dad!" James spoke loudly as he walked towards Lily at the Gryffindor table during breakfast a week later.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She helped herself to the cereal that Rosie had passed her and started looking around for the milk. "Oi lovebirds, can you please stop kissing and pass me the milk?" she called across the table to Katie and Brandon who were sitting opposite her. They broke apart, Katie shoved the milk in Lily's direction and then turned back to Brandon to discuss whether they should do their potions essay that night to free up the weekend.

"This letter that I just got from dad. He says that he's heard about what happened in the Common Room the other day and says I'm grounded for the Christmas holiday."

"Good," replied Lily, eating a mouthful of cereal.

"You told him about Scorpius!"

"Actually I didn't but I'm glad he found out."

"You must have done! Who else would have?" Rosie and Hugo immediately shook their heads to indicate it wasn't them.

"So dad wasn't happy with your behaviour, just like I said," Lily looked at her brother.

"The whole family have gone mad," argued James. "And I know it was you who told him, stop denying it."

"James, I can handle things by myself in case you haven't noticed. I don't need you to win my battles for me."

"Where is your new friend anyway?" asked James, looking around.

"The Quidditch Pitch. He wanted to fly for a bit before the Ravenclaw's take over for their practice. He's a really good flyer you know, better than some people we have on the team."

"He didn't show up for try outs," James defended himself.

"Because he wasn't made to feel welcome."

"I've had enough of this," James turned and returned to where he was sat further up the table with some of his fellow seventh years.

* * *

><p>Albus walked through the library and stopped when he spotted who he was looking for. Lily, Hugo, Rosie, Katie, Brandon and Scorpius were all hunched over various books, quills out, parchment all over the table. Lily looked up and spotted her brother.<p>

"What do you want? James is in the Common Room."

"I wanted to talk to you … all of you," he said. He took the empty seat that was next to Hugo.

"We're listening," Lily said coldly. She hadn't forgiven him for siding with James.

"I want to apologise, mostly to you Scorpius."

"James this is ridiculous, we can't see what's a metre in front of us!" shouted Albus as the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the changing room, brooms in their hands. Their next game was in a week and James was determined to practice even though a February fog had set in along with wind and rain.

"What if it's like this Saturday?" asked James.

"Then Madam Hooch will call the game off," objected Lily. She was already cold.

"No, we have to practice in all conditions."

"How are we meant to see each other, let alone the quaffle or snitch?" Brandon said to Lily out of James' earshot.

"Beats me."

"James has gone mad, it's official," added Jessica, a sixth year chaser.

"Remember to cast the water repelling charm before you take off," advised Fred, who was a beater with James.

"Like it'll help," murmured Lily. "The problem is the fog!"

After half an hour it was clear that no one had a clue what anyone else was doing. Lily had given up looking for the snitch, had nearly flown into Brandon and one of the other chasers as they appeared out of the fog and was now simply flying round low to the ground, hoping it was over soon. The wind howling round the pitch meant that she didn't hear the sound of the bludger hurtling towards her out of the fog, but she definitely felt it as it slammed into her side and she fell off her broom towards the ground.

"Lily!" shouted James as he approached, following the bludger that he had just hit.

By the time he had landed, blown his whistle for the rest of the team to stop and dismount, Lily was lying unconscious on the ground.

"She needs the hospital wing!" shouted Fred.

"I can see that you idiot," James shouted back.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Albus, on the verge of tears.

"Of course," he was comforted by the Keeper, a seventh year called Danielle. "Remember when I was hit in the head a couple of years ago? Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up.

"Her arm looks at a funny angle," Albus said as he watched James and Fred levitate his sister and guide her towards the castle.

* * *

><p>When Lily opened her eyes, she groaned as she recognised the Hospital Wing. Then, as she tried to adjust her position pain shot through her body and right arm.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, as Madam Pomfry came bustling over.

"Several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and concussion from hitting your head on the ground. All of which will require a couple of days in here and should be completely healed in a week or so."

"A week? But what about the game Saturday?"

"Out of the question," Madam Pomfry shook her head. "You should never have been out there in this weather in the first place. It was dangerous."

"Where's James and Albus?" she asked. The last time she had been taken to the Hospital Wing she had woken to find them along with an assortment of cousins and friends all gathered nervously round her bed.

"I made them wait out in the corridor. They were having some sort of argument and being very loud which is not appropriate for a Hospital Wing."

"Can they come in?" she asked.

"All of them?"

"How many are there?" she asked.

"At the last count, fifteen. You family, friends and teammates."

"Please can they come in if we promise to be quiet?"

"I suppose so," she reluctantly agreed.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Albus, the first to enter the room and rush to her bedside.

"I'll live, what actually happened? I just remember a massive pain in my side and then waking up here." Albus glared over at James, along with everyone else.

"I … it was an accident … I didn't think anyone was in that direction … I didn't mean to …" James tried to speak.

"You hit me with a bludger?" asked Lily incredulously.

"It was an accident. And then when I followed after it, I saw you falling and then you were lying on the ground and I feel awful Lils, I didn't mean to."

"I told you we shouldn't have been out there," Lily replied.

"I know. I feel terrible alright? This lot have already been having a go at me all afternoon. I couldn't feel worse if I tried."

"What sort of captain puts their team in a situation like that?" asked Albus.

"I'm out of next weeks game," Lily spoke, looking around at her teammates.

"What?"

"I have to rest apparently."

"But we don't have a reserve seeker!" exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah well James should have thought about that before hitting me with a bludger."

"There's too much noise coming from over here," Madam Pomfrey hurried over. "You'll all have to leave."

"Please can just a few stay?" begged Lily.

"Fine. Five can stay, no more."

"Katie, Brandon, Albus, Rosie and Hugo," Lily said looking around.

After the others had left, Lily turned to Katie. "Where's Scorpius?" The six of them along with Scorpius had formed a tight group ever since Albus had made friends that day in the library. Lily watched as Katie looked hesitantly around at the others.

"He was here but …"

"But what?"

"James sent him away," Rosie filled in.

"He what?" shouted Lily.

"Right that's it. Miss Potter you need rest and to not be over excited. Your visitors need to leave now, they can come back tomorrow after classes."

"I'm not getting over excited. But if I kill my brother, does that count as over exertion?" asked Lily.

"It most certainly does."

* * *

><p>"When can I get out of here?" asked Lily the following afternoon.<p>

"When I say so. You're ribs are still mending and your lungs are still recovering. It was a nasty fall, Miss Potter." Lily frowned and went back to reading her Potions book so she wouldn't get behind – Katie had delivered her books to the Hospital Wing that morning before class. "You have a visitor. They can come in as long as we don't have the commotion of yesterday."

"Scorpius," smiled Lily, struggling to sit up more in her bed.

"How are you?" he asked nervously, quickly walking across the room to her bed.

"I'm okay," she replied. "Really," she added when he looked doubtful. "Okay so my ribs hurt still when I move and the potions I have to take are disgusting, that better?"

"I was really worried," he said quietly, sitting down. "When Albus came running into the Common Room and said you'd been hurt …"

"I'm fine, or I will be when I'm allowed out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about James sending you away yesterday, Albus told me about it."

"It's okay, I don't expect anything less from him."

"I don't get why he still has such as attitude and won't just accept that he's wrong. I mean he was grounded all Christmas holidays and dad kept lecturing him about not judging a book by its cover and how we shouldn't discriminate against people and he still won't listen!"

"Lily he's a guy. We don't like to admit that we're wrong."

"Still …"

"I can handle him, it's fine. I'm used to it. You've already changed my life so much it doesn't matter that a few people want to be annoyed. For the first time in my life I actually have friends. And since Rosie's been sitting next to me in some of our classes other people have started talking to me too … you changed everything."

"Me?"

"If you hadn't talked to me I'd still be the freakish loner."

"Just think, if you'd talked to people since the beginning and not ignored everyone and sat on your own you could have had friends for years."

"But then I might not have you as a friend and your friendship means a lot to me."

"You've changed, you know? Since that day last term that I found you in the changing room when you were …"

"Rude? Arrogant? An idiot?" supplied Scorpius.

"Well yes, a little but of all three, but since then you've changed and you're a whole different person."

"A nicer person I hope?" Scorpius joked.

"A much nicer person."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about a seeker for Saturday?" moaned James as he and the rest of the Quidditch team crowded round Lily's bed in the hospital wing the following day. They were having a team meeting, of which so far had consisted of Lily shouting as quietly as she could at James, first about hitting her with the Bludger and secondly about his behaviour towards Scorpius.<p>

"Can't you just play it and we get another beater?" asked Albus.

"We don't really have any beaters either – everyone wants to be a chaser."

"Well then can't one of the chasers play seeker?" asked Fred.

"You know me, I can aim a Quaffle with near perfect precision but ask me to search for a tiny Snitch and I just can't do it," Albus shook his head.

They all turned round when the door to the hospital wing opened.

"Sorry, I'll come back," Scorpius apologised, turning to leave.

"Wait!" called Lily, her mind racing. "Scorpius come here."

"Lily," moaned James.

"Shut up, I think I've just found you a seeker," smiled Lily. Albus and Brandon were the first to catch on to what Lily was thinking. They looked at each other the smiled, wanting to watch how this played out.

"What do you mean? No one else who tried out was a serious contender – they couldn't even catch the Quaffle let alone the Snitch."

"Yes but there's someone who didn't try out and is a good flyer."

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Scorpius," she announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading - please review!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"No," Scorpius and James both spoke at the same time.<p>

"He can't play," added James.

"Why not? He's good!"

"Lily I appreciate you trying to help me but this is a bad idea," said Scorpius.

"Lily's right. We've played with him and he's good – got a good eye," encouraged Albus. James glared at him.

"What other choice have we got?" asked Danielle.

"He's not playing," said James stubbornly.

"Why don't we vote on it?" suggested Brandon. "We're meant to be a team – not a dictatorship."

"I'm the captain!"

"So call the vote," said Albus.

"Fine, all those in favour of Scorpius taking Lily's place for the match?" he grimaced as he spoke. Lily smiled as everyone apart from James and Fred raised their hands.

"Majority rules," Lily smiled. "Scorpius, welcome to the team."

"You'd better be good," James spoke as he stood up and left. Fred left moments later.

"This is a mistake," Scorpius said, taking James' vacant seat.

"No, it's the perfect way for James to finally accept you're a Gryffindor. We're playing Slytherin and when you catch the snitch you'll be talking in a language he understands – Quidditch."

"But what if I don't catch it?"

"You will. I have faith in you."

* * *

><p>"Lily, can you pleeeeease stop digging your nails into my arm?" begged Hugo. They were sat in the stands and had been watching the game for two hours. Gryffindor were losing badly. James was spending so much time yelling at Scorpius and telling him where he should be that he was neglecting to keep the Bludgers away from the Chasers, meaning that they kept having to dodge them much more than usual as well as trying to score. So far Gryffindor were losing by 100 points.<p>

"How on earth do you manage to watch from the stands every game? It's horrible not being able to do anything."

"Easy. I'm a rubbish flyer so if I was out there we'd be doing even worse. I'm used to just watching."

"There's still time Lily, Scorpius just needs to catch the snitch," reasoned Rosie. Lily didn't mention that she'd already seen the snitch twice and would have probably ended the game with a Gryffindor win by now if she'd been on the pitch but neither Seeker had seen it.

"What if he doesn't? This plan was meant to persuade James that Scorpius isn't the enemy – if we lose then it's going to have the opposite effect and it's going to be really really bad."

"It's not Scorpius' fault that we're losing," said Katie.

"That's not how James and Fred will see it," Roxanne, Fred's twin, called from the row behind them.

"And Slytherin score again!" called the commentator to the collective groan of the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.

"Ow," Hugo yelped as Lily dug her nails further into his arm.

"Wait, look!" shouted Katie suddenly, pointing up in the air. "He's seen the snitch!" Lily looked up and saw Scorpius focused on the far corner of the pitch. She saw the snitch hovering about 25 feet above the ground, glinting slightly in the sun.

"So has Davidson," Roxanne added, looking at the Slytherin seeker.

"Who's closer? It's so hard to tell from here," asked a frustrated Lily.

"Looks like a tie – come on Scorpius!" yelled Rosie. "Oh no," she groaned as they watched the Slytherin Beater aim a Bludger straight towards Scorpius to try and slow him down.

"James!" yelled Lily, he was close enough to intercept the Bludger.

"What's he doing?" asked Roxanne, seeing James' hesitation. They sighed with relief as James suddenly launched forward on his broom, racing towards the Bludger and hitting it away moments before it would have hit Scorpius who was flat on his broom racing towards the Snitch and hadn't noticed what was going on behind him.

"Davidson looks closer," groaned Lily.

"Fred's on to that," smiled Katie, watching as Fred blocked Davidson's path with a bludger.

"He's going to do it!" cheered Lily, watching as Scorpius got closer.

"And Malfoy catches the snitch for Gryffindor!" came the announcement.

"YES!" shouted Lily.

"I think I've gone deaf," commented Hugo.

"We did it, Scorpius did it. No one's going to care that we were losing badly, we won and it's all because of him."

"Let's go," Rosie indicated that they leave the stands and go down to the pitch.

* * *

><p>"I knew you could do it," Lily beamed as Scorpius came out of the changing room. He had disappeared as soon as the game was over – going off to shower before Lily had made her way over to him.<p>

"I guess you were right," he nodded.

"Come on," she tugged his arm. "There's a party in the Common Room and you've been in there so long I bet it's already in full swing."

A loud cheer rang out when they stepped through the Portrait Hole.

"You're a hero," she whispered into his ear.

"I caught a snitch – that's all." Lily pulled him in the direction of James and the rest of the team.

"So James, going to admit that I was right?" she asked.

"You played well," he nodded towards Scorpius.

"Well? He won us the game!" commented Albus. "Without him we would have lost by about 250 points. To Slytherin of all people!"

"Fine … I might have been wrong," conceded James. "You did well, it would have been embarrassing to lose to Slytherin."

"Contrary to what you might believe, I have no loyalty to Slytherin," replied Scorpius. "My dad might have been one and most of my family but I'm not. The Sorting Hat said I was different – much to my father's horror. But I'm in Gryffindor and I'm happy about that … I might not always have been but I am now. I'm not my father, nor do I want to be like him in any way shape or form. My surname may be Malfoy but that's it." It was only when he stopped talking that he realised the whole Common Room had fallen silent to witness his little speech.

"Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius?" Lily whispered jokingly. A few people started clapping, which turned to cheering and finished when Scorpius held out his hand and James, hesitating slightly shook it.

"Truce?" asked Scorpius.

"Fine," agreed James.

* * *

><p>"I'm sad that this year is ending," announced Lily. They were on the train going home for the summer – Katie and Brandon were trying to kiss enough to make up for the time they would be spending apart whilst the rest watched Rosie and her friend Hannah play exploding snap.<p>

"A lot's happened this year," commented Albus.

"You can say that again," agreed Scorpius.

"Yeah we actually like you now," teased Lily.

"And now I have to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor being told what a disappointment to the family I am."

"You can come and visit us," pointed out Albus. "Mum and Dad would be fine with it and now that you and James aren't arguing …" It was true that the truce between Scorpius and James had continued and whilst they didn't speak to each other unless they had to, they didn't argue.

"He's graduated now anyway, maybe he'll find a job and move out?" wondered Lily.

"You just want his bedroom."

"So would you if you were stuck with the tiny room. It's not fair – just because I'm the youngest I have to have the worst."

"Yeah well the others were already taken," replied Albus, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"You really think it would be ok if I visited?" asked Scorpius.

"Of course. Dad always spent as much of the summer as he could at Uncle Ron's house with grandma and grandpa, he can't object. But will your parents let you?"

"I'll have to work on it, figure out a plan."

"Just owl us when you know and you can come over," said Albus.

"Oi Katie are we going to be seeing you this summer?" asked Lily.

"Of course. We can all meet in Diagon Alley for some shopping and ice cream," she suggested.

"When do you get back from Australia with your parents?"

"In about a month. I'll send you postcards and then owl you when I get back and recover from the jet lag."

"I'm going to miss you," said Brandon.

"Aww we'll miss you too Brandon," smiled Lily, knowing he was speaking to Katie.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend don't make fun of those who do," smiled Katie. Lily blushed.

"We're nearly back in London," Hugo pointed out, noticing that the train was entering a more built up area. "Better make sure we have everything."

* * *

><p>"Come here Lils," Harry held out his arms as she walked towards her parents.<p>

"You're so embarrassing dad," she smiled as she hugged him.

"You must be Scorpius," Harry noticed that he stood a little bit separate from the Potter / Weasley crowd and was looking around.

"Yes, Mr Potter."

"Harry, please. Mr Potter reminds me of getting detention at school. Are your parents here?"

"They're over there," he said, indicating the other end of the platform. "I should go see them. Have a nice summer guys," he called out.

"Don't be a stranger," smiled Lily.

* * *

><p>"She likes him," Ginny said to Harry, handing him a glass of firewhisky. They had just sat through a dinner with Lily talking nonstop about Scorpius coming to stay for a couple of days.<p>

"Who likes who?"

"Lily likes Scorpius of course."

"WHAT?" Harry spluttered.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Ron. Men can be so blind sometimes."

"What do you mean she likes him? As in … more than friends? How do you know? She's too young!"

"She's in fifth year in a couple of weeks Harry, she's not your baby anymore. And I know because she's like me. Besides – you and I got together when I was in my fifth year so you can't really complain about that."

"But … no … I won't allow it," stammered Harry.

"Harry … this doesn't have anything to do with Scorpius being a Malfoy does it?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Gin, I'm over that. You heard what I told James at Christmas, he's not his father and I know that. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not a little nervous about Draco's opinion on the whole thing but I can deal with it. Lily's my baby … my little girl."

"And someday you're going to walk her down the aisle and give her away to another man."

"Well if she could just wait another 50 years that would be great."

"But not realistic."

"Do you think Scorpius has even told his parents he's coming here? Albus said his parents are on holiday and he's staying with Narcissa … who appears to be fine with it."

"I don't know. It's like history repeating itself over and over isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius needed to get away from his parents, he went to your dads house … you needed to get away so you came to our house now from what Albus and Lily have said it appears that Scorpius needs to get away for a bit and he comes to our house."

"I've never looked at it like that."

"Funny how things work out," mused Ginny.

"Do you really think she likes him?" asked Harry again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Albus! Give me back my book!" shouted Lily as she ran round the garden at The Burrow chasing after her brother.

"So what 'team' are you on Lils? Werewolves or Vampires?" asked Teddy. The whole family, plus Scorpius, were round for Sunday lunch which had taken place in the garden as it was a nice day and meant that no enlargement charms needed to be cast to make room for everyone. Scorpius had been surprised, yet happy, to know that he was actually related to Teddy.

"How do you know about it?" asked James, ready to tease Teddy.

"Victoire reads it," he shrugged. "And she made me go to the cinema to watch the films with her."

"You're so whipped," laughed Fred.

"It's called being happily engaged," smiled Teddy.

"What's a cinema?" asked Scorpius from where he was sat watching what was going on.

"It's like watching the TV but it's on a giant screen and you pay money to go see films when they first get released," explained Rosie. "I can't believe you don't have a TV at home."

"Dad's not keen on muggle things."

"What do you do when you get bored then?" asked Hugo.

"You two watch far too much TV," called Hermione.

"Yeah I didn't know what one was until Harry and Hermione showed me," said Ron.

"We can only watch it during the holidays though… muggles must watch so much more!"

"I mostly read," shrugged Scorpius.

"What books?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione's our resident bookworm," explained Ron.

"Old wizarding tales … school stuff … my gran got me some muggle books as well and charmed them so their covers look magical so my father wouldn't find out."

"Oo like what?"

"Shakespeare, Dickens … that sort of thing."

"I'm impressed," smiled Hermione.

"You never answered the question Lily – Wolves or Vampires?" asked Teddy.

"Werewolves," admitted Lily.

"Aww Lils, didn't know you cared," gushed Teddy, pulling her into a hug.

"Not you, you're not even a proper werewolf!"

"Ouch, that hurts," Teddy mocked being offended. "So, why not the vampires?"

"Because Jacob's hot," Lily stated. Harry noticed in the corner of his eye that Scorpius looked over at Lily upon hearing the conversation.

"What happened to the sweet, innocent little 5 year old who used to do my hair and make me wear nail varnish?" asked Teddy.

"She grew up," smiled Lily. "And I still can't believe you let me do that – any other guy would have ran a mile!"

"Well clearly that shows how amazing I am," declared Teddy, pompously.

"Alight, alright, before Teddy's head swells – who's up for a game of Quidditch?" yelled Harry.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius … where do your parents think you are?" asked Ginny as she sat in their living room with Harry, Lily and Albus. He had been staying with the Potter's for about two weeks now, sleeping in Albus' room.<p>

"You mean do they know I'm here? Yes they do, my gran said I had to tell them otherwise it would be worse in the long run."

"What did they think?" asked Harry. Lily, who was sat next to Scorpius, smiled encouragingly at him.

"They weren't happy. My father is worse than my mother. He … I think he was learning to accept that muggles aren't quite as bad as my grandfather made out but then I got sorted into Gryffindor. He said it brought shame on the family."

"And what does Narcissa – I mean your gran – think?"

"As long as I'm happy, she's happy for me," he shrugged. "She said that my father is thinking too much like his own father and needs to move on. She said that you're a good family."

"Couldn't you live with your gran during the holidays?"

"I do for a lot of the time but she doesn't want to go completely against my father … I think she might be a little scared of what he's capable of … she also spends a lot of time abroad. And I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter."

"Well you're welcome here anytime," smiled Ginny.

"You're turning into Molly, you know that?" joked Harry.

"Take that back!" she demanded.

"It's true," he laughed.

"Good luck getting so much as a hug out of me now," she smirked.

"You guys are so embarrassing," moaned Lily.

"I think it's great," smiled Scorpius. "You all really care about each other … that's new to me."

"We care about you too," Lily replied.

"Bed time – all of you," announced Harry.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing down here?" Lily walked into the kitchen at 2 o'clock in the morning to find Scorpius sat at the table, investigating the ipod that Harry had shown him earlier.<p>

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake Albus so I came down," Scorpius explained. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep either so came to get a hot chocolate. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

"So, how do you like my crazy family?"

"There are so many of you," smiled Scorpius. "It's hard to keep track."

"I always said that we should wear name cards when new people come to The Burrow," Lily laughed.

"I like it though – there's never a dull moment and it's impossible to feel lonely. And everyone's so welcoming."

"Of course they are – we're not going to invite you over and then be mean."

"I guess I'm not used to people actually talking to me rather than at me."

"What about at school? Since that Quidditch game everyone's changed."

"I mean adults – like your aunts and uncles and even your parents. They all just joke around with you and act like they're still at school. I love that."

"I guess I've never known any different," Lily shrugged, putting a mug of hot chocolate in front of Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter?" Harry turned to see who had called his name. They were all congregated on the Platform at King Cross. Lily and Albus had gone to find a compartment before coming back to say goodbye. The shock on Harry's face was visible as he realised he was face to face with Narcissa Malfoy – the first time he had really seen her since he had attended the Trial for Lucius.<p>

"It's Harry, not Mr Potter," he said.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk to me but … I felt I had to say thank you for letting Scorpius stay with you for those two weeks. I know it should be my son saying this but I don't see that happening."

"It was no problem," Harry replied, stepping slightly away from the group. He could see Ginny looking over, a concerned look on her face. "He's welcome any time he wants, we have a very open house policy in our family."

"I'm grateful," she smiled. "I don't think I've seen him so happy. And by all accounts it's all because of your youngest daughter befriending him. You should be proud of her."

"I am. I … I actually feel I owe you a thank you. For what you did … that night … in the Forest…" they both knew what he was trying to say.

"No good would have come if you had died. The world would have turned into a very dark place … darker than it already was. What you did after … the Forest … it was the bravest thing anyone has done in this lifetime and I stand by that. You saved us all. The war changed me," she explained. "And it's continued changing me. I'm afraid it hasn't had so much of an impact on my son. In fact … since Scorpius is turning of age in November … I think Draco is planning on cutting him out of his life all together."

"What?"

"He hasn't taken too kindly to Scorpius' close links with your family and that on top of the Gryffindor stuff … to be honest I think it might be best … in the long run. Scorpius can stay with me during the holidays and I know he hates being at home anyway."

"Reminds me of me," mused Harry, thinking of the Dursleys.

"Dad! The train's about to leave," called Albus.

"Go, I must find Scorpius."

"Pay attention in class, no snogging girls behind statues," Teddy was saying to Albus and Hugo. He had taken the morning off work at the Auror office to come say goodbye.

"Like you, you mean?" joked Albus. "James has told me the stories."

"Lily," called Harry. He hugged her as she came over. "Have I told you recently how proud I am of you?"

"What for?"

"The way you've changed everyone's opinion of Scorpius. It's what he needed."

"I have to go … see you at Christmas?"

"Of course, have a good term princess."

"You haven't called me that in years."

"You'll always be my princess," Harry smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure your parents don't mind me coming?" asked Scorpius as they sat on the train making their way home for Christmas.

"For the thousandth time, they said it's fine – even that it's a good idea!" replied Albus.

"You can help us decorate the house tomorrow," added Lily. "That's always one of my favourite things. We get a big massive tree and then go mad with decorations all round the house."

"Yeah Lils really goes all out."

"It's my favourite time of the year," she smiled.

"Then there's the meal at The Burrow on Christmas day," smiled Hugo.

"All of you?"

"Yeah. Grandma puts some spells on the house so we all fit – you'll see."

"I don't think I've ever had a proper Christmas, apart from the ones at Hogwarts."

"In comparison to Hogwarts, ours is much better," Lily assured Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"Are you really alright about not seeing your parents again?" Lily asked Scorpius as they hung tinsel round the staircase. When Scorpius had turned 17 the month before he had sent a letter to his parents saying that he didn't want to live with them anymore and that in the summer he would stay with his gran the whole time. In the past his gran had never allowed this but now he was an adult she had agreed.<p>

"It's not like I have much to miss," he explained. "Even when I was home I didn't see them much. Dad was always in his study and mum was doing her own thing or bossing people around. Not that I actually wanted to spend time with them."

"But still … they're your parents."

"You don't understand because your parents love you unconditionally no matter what. Look at the relationship you have with your dad – he thinks the world of you."

"He has motivation to – he wants to be the father he never had."

"It gives me the motivation that one day I can be like that."

"You will be. Now hand me that red tinsel, I think we're nearly done here."

"You weren't kidding when you said you go all out," laughed Scorpius. The house was slowly being turned into a Christmas wonderland.

"Like I said, it's my favourite time of the year. Everyone's happy."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" shouted Lily as she opened the door to Albus' bedroom.<p>

"What time is it?" mumbled Albus from the bed.

"Umm … it's 8 o'clock," said Lily. Albus reluctantly reached a hand out from under the covers and turned the lamp on.

"Liar. It's half 6, go back to sleep."

"It's Christmas."

"I don't care – it's too early."

"What going on?" mumbled Scorpius from the camp bed.

"Merry Christmas," Lily repeated.

"What time is it?"

"You guys spend too much time together – it's half 6."

"James will kill you if you wake him up at this hour," pointed out Albus.

"Well I can't go back to sleep now, I'm too awake," reasoned Lily.

"Me too," stated Scorpius sitting up. "There's not much point in going back to sleep."

"There's every point," moaned Albus.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" asked Lily, pointing at the pile of neatly wrapped presents at the end of the bed.

"They'll still be there later."

"Scorpius what about you?"

"They're all mine?" asked Scorpius, looking in amazement at the end of the bed. His pile was slightly smaller than Albus' but still reasonably sized.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at The Burrow there was another round of present opening. Lily stopped what she was doing when she noticed Scorpius picking up the present wrapped in red and caught her dads eye.<p>

"Your first Weasley jumper," she smiled as Scorpius opened it and pulled out the jumper. Lily, along with most of the family, was already wearing one.

"Thank you … I didn't … you didn't …" he stammered.

"You're welcome dear," smiled Molly. "I knit them for everyone, as you can see."

"Yes and we all wear them for a day and then never again," joked Charlie who was visiting from Romania.

* * *

><p>"So, when do I get to be the most beautiful bridesmaid there ever was?" Lily sat next to Teddy. The whole family were round at the Potters to celebrate new years.<p>

"Gees Lily, you don't think much of yourself do you," smiled Teddy. "And for your information, we're going to set a date once I'm a fully trained Auror.

"You've been training for aaaages!"

"It's a very responsible job. So … got your eye on anyone?"

"No," she replied with a moments hesitation that did not go unnoticed by Teddy.

"Let me guess, he's blonde, blue eyed, name begins with S and is currently sat talking to your dad," Teddy teased.

"Shut up, we're just friends!"

"Vic and I were just friends … until we weren't," he pointed out.

"It's not like that."

"Really? Lils I've known you your whole life …"

"Yeah you're like my brother. I've always though it a little weird that you're more or less a Potter but your marrying our cousin."

"You can't help who you fall for. And at the end of the day, I'm not a Potter, I'm a Lupin."

"Scorp said he had a great time with you the other day – it's really weird that you're actually related."

"That's purebloods for you – it's a small world and all that. I said he should speak to your dad about Sirius Black, I guess that's what they're doing now. So do you like him? And remember I can tell when you're lying – your nose goes red." Lily immediately reached up and covered her nose with her hand.

"Fine … maybe … I don't know … I guess …"

"But let me guess, you're going to wait until he makes a move?"

"He doesn't like me like that … I'm just a friend."

"Once again I would like to point out that most couples are friends first. You've changed his life Lils, given him a substitute family, he'd be crazy not to like you."

* * *

><p>Lily ran out of the castle doors and raced down the stairs.<p>

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" she twirled around shouting as loud as she could.

"People are looking," said Scorpius, following after her.

"I don't care. After months of worrying and stressing and revising, the OWLs are over!" It was near the end of term and Scorpius had been waiting outside the Great Hall for Lily to finish her Arithmancy Exam. Hugo, who didn't do that subject, had finished the previous day and was up in the common room with Rosie and Albus, who along with Scorpius had also finished their end of year exams.

"Lily, can we talk? Maybe go down to the lake?"

"Sure," replied Lily nervously.

"I … I got a letter from my gran this morning. She's got dragon pox and has been taken to St Mungos."

"Oh Scorpius … is she going to be okay?"

"Apparently the Healers are hopeful that she'll make a full recovery but she might be there for a little while. But … what if she's just saying that? What if she …"

"She'll be fine. You'll see."

"You don't' know that."

"You have to have faith that the Healers will look after her and she'll be fine. Have you told anyone else?"

"Professor Longbottom knows – and McGonagall, they both got letters too, I was called in to see them whilst you were in your exam. They said the same as you, not to worry. But other than that I haven't told anyone."

They'd reached the lake and sat down under a beech tree near the edge. The sun was high in the sky and the tree created a nice bit of shade for them. They chatted about mundane things for a while whilst they lay and relaxed, happy that exams were over but both a little concerned about Narcissa.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lily, lifting her head slightly to look over at Scorpius.

"Of course."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to … but it's something that I've been wondering ever since I saw you that time in the Quidditch changing rooms."

"What?"

"How … how did you get those scars on your back? When I walked in you had your back to me and I saw them … and I've noticed that you're really careful that no one sees them …"

"I knew you'd seen them … I just … wished that you hadn't."

"I'm sorry," Lily replied quietly.

"It's not your fault and to be honest I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to ask about them," he took a big breath. "They're … a present … from my father."

"He did that to you?" gasped Lily.

"It was how it expressed that he wasn't happy with me. He said that it was … family tradition … and that it had happened to him and that I should be grateful it was coming from him and not Voldemort."

"That's child abuse."

"The first time it happened I had entered his study without permission and was sat in his chair pretending I was him and knocked some ink over … I was 5. The worst time it happened was when I first returned home after being sorted. He said I should have insisted to the Sorting Hat that I was in Slytherin."

"He can't be serious."

"He was deadly serious. The Sorting Hat actually asked me what House I wanted to be in."

"What did you say?"

"That I should be placed wherever it thought I should be."

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin? To please your dad? A lot of 11 year olds would."

"I'm not a Slytherin Lils, the Hat told me that I didn't have what it takes to be one."

"I'm glad you're not. Can't you … isn't there something to get rid of the scars?"

"No. I didn't tell my gran about them but she walked into my room one day a couple of years ago and saw them … she immediately tried everything she could think of but the scars are too deep … the magic is too powerful."

"When I'm a Healer I'll invent something to get rid of them," smiled Lily.

"I don't want to."

"You want to keep them?"

"They remind me what not to be … they're part of me."

"That's what my dad says. He says that every scar has a story behind it. Like the lightning bolt is how he survived, the one on his heart is how he sacrificed himself in the Battle of Hogwarts … the I must not tell lies on his hand reminds him to always stand up to what he believes in."

"Like it or not my father and my childhood is part of me and always will be."

"I can't believe what you've been through …" sighed Lily. He reached out and took her hand in his.

"You changed my life and I can never thank you enough."

"You don't need to."

"Lils, I …" he trailed off.

"I like you," Lily blurted out and immediately turned a bright shade of red. Scorpius sat up and slowly staring at her.

"You …" he hesitated, looking into her eyes until she moved away and went to stand up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, just forget it, it's nothing," she starting walking quickly back towards the castle.

"I like you too," he yelled after her, thankful they were the only ones around. She stopped but didn't turn around. "As more than a friend," he added for good measure. She slowly turned back to him. They were five feet from each other but neither was moving.

"A Potter and a Malfoy, who would have thought it?" joked Scorpius. Lily ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, he lowered his head and looked into her green eyes, ones she had inherited from her grandmother of the same name. "I've wanted to say that for a while," he smiled before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. So this is the last chapter of the story. I haven't been very good at updating as I'm currently in my final year of university. The next few months will be full of revision, exams and starting my new job which will take up a lot of time and so I've decided to end it. Thank you all sooooooo much for reading it really means a lot to me. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"My little girl isn't so little anymore," Harry sighed as he stood in the doorway. They were at The Burrow and Lily was stood in her mum's old bedroom.<p>

"I'll always be your little girl," smiled Lily. She looked in the mirror.

"You're gorgeous, just like your mum."

"Did you feel nervous on your wedding day?" asked Lily.

"I felt … nervous, excited, scared, amazing … when I saw your mum walking towards me nothing else mattered. All I cared about was that this was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

Today was Lily and Scorpius' wedding. They had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and Scorpius had proposed the previous Christmas. They had been living together in a Diagon Alley Apartment and as a wedding present Harry and Ginny had bought them a house by the coast in Devon. Lily had always dreamed of getting married at The Burrow, just like her parents had, and so the family had been working hard all week to make it perfect.

"Dad … you … you do approve of Scorpius don't you?" she asked, turning towards him nervously.

"Lils why you asking me that now? You've been going out with him for about 5 years and he's always round our house – why would you think I don't approve?"

"I don't know … just because … I'm going to be a Malfoy," she explained. "I just … I want you to approve."

"Of course I do. I'm so proud of the way you changed his life and got everyone to accept him for who he is. When you were little your mum used to tease me about the day I'd have to give you away to some other man but now … I trust 100% that he's going to look after you and that he loves you with all his heart."

"I love you dad, just because I'm getting married it doesn't mean our relationship changes."

"I know. I didn't then … but I do now. I'd better go see if they're ready for us."

Lily looked in the mirror for one last time and then followed her dad down the stairs, carefully picking up her dress so she wouldn't step on it.

"Time to get married," Harry smiled as he re-entered the kitchen and held his arm out to his daughter. Outside there was a petal strewn walkway leading to the marquee where everyone was seated.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"I've never been more ready," she said as they approached the entrance and she saw Scorpius waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"So, Mrs Malfoy, is it everything you wanted?" They were at the reception and taking a break from dancing to watch everyone else.<p>

"It's weird not being a Potter anymore, but I love being your wife," she smiled at her new husband.

"Your uncles came over the other day whilst you were at the hospital," Scorpius said.

"What did they want?"

"To tell me that if I ever hurt you they'd come after me."

"All of them?"

"Yep, even Percy. And James."

"He's mellowed a lot since meeting Samantha."

"So I know that you're all married and loved up, but any chance an almost sibling slash cousin in law could dance with the bride?" Teddy interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go find gran anyway," shrugged Scorpius, "make sure she's taking it easy and not over exerting herself."

"I'm married," beamed Lily as Teddy led her towards the dancefloor.

"Feels weird doesn't it? But in a good way."

"In an amazing way. Where's Victoire?"

"She's having a sit down and talking to uncle Charlie about France's chances at the next World Cup."

"Is she alright? She looked a bit pale earlier?"

"Well … we were going to tell everyone this weekend at the family lunch but seeing as you'll be on your honeymoon I guess I can tell you now. Vic's pregnant," he smiled.

"What?" gasped Lily. "That's amazing! You're going to be a dad!"

"Shh, not so loud! I don't want everyone to overhear."

"Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"I didn't want to steal your thunder," he shrugged.

"Ted, you shouldn't have let that stop you. I'm thrilled." It was no secret to Lily that Victoire had struggled to get pregnant. She would often see her oldest cousin at St Mungos having check ups and consultations.

"Good. Because how would you feel about being godmother?"

"Me?" asked Lily surprised.

"Yes, you."

"I'd love to." She hugged him tightly.

"And … how do you think Scorpius would feel about godfather?"

"He'd love it," beamed Lily.

"Since gran died … he's the closest blood relation I have," explained Teddy. "And you two would make great godparents."

"We won't let you down," nodded Lily, determined to take her role very seriously.

"I suppose you'll be having kids of your own soon," smiled Teddy, twirling her around. "If you hurry up then our kids can be close in age."

"There's no hurry!" Lily replied. "I still have years of training left before I properly qualify as a Healer so we want to at least wait until then."

"As the groom I'm going to use my power to reclaim my new wife," Scorpius smiled as he approached.

"And I'd better go find my own," replied Teddy. "Congratulations again you two, you make a good couple."

"I love you," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius.

"Good, or else today would have been a waste of time," he teased back.

"Is your gran ok?"

"She's currently talking to your Gran about how we were apparently both cute babies so she's just fine. They're building up quite an audience and I did hear mention of possible photos being produced."

"How embarrassing," Lily shook her head. "But I'm glad she's ok."

"Your grandparents are keeping an eye on her. The first sign of tiredness and she's being taken into the house and put to bed. Your family are amazing the way they've taken us both in. Since gran's illness …"

"The good thing about having a very big family is that there's always someone around to help when you need it and we're only too happy to help. Now your officially part of the family!"

"I don't deserve you," he whispered as they slow danced together.

"Sure you do. You put up with me when I'm throwing a Weasley tantrum, you make me happy, you support my career even though it means I have to work a lot, you … you're just perfect."

"You changed my life and I can never thank you enough for that."

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world. I think we're even."


End file.
